William
William Anderson Jr. is the main antihero of the Violette1st video series. About William was born on October 4, 2001, and he is currently 16 and a half years old, according to Violette1st's Twitter account. He is slightly overweight, but has lost a little bit of weight over time. He spends too much time playing on his Xbox, which bothers his family members (most notably his father Bill, who always belittles him). Whenever someone in his family (especially Bill) tries to get him off the Xbox by turning off the internet, taking the Xbox and hiding it somewhere, etc., he throws a tantrum and starts destroying objects around the house. He has three Xbox Ones (one destroyed by his family, another being sold on eBay, and the most recent being an Xbox One S which was destroyed by Andy and Bill). On his birthday, William did not want to go to school because he said that kids don't go to school on their birthdays, which is not true. His first debut in the Violette1st series was in "William Throws Temper Tantrum Because He Has To Do His Homework". There are older videos of him on the Violette1st channel, but they are mostly family videos rather than him being psycho. In "WILLIAM'S WALMART SHELF ASSEMBLING DISASTER!!!", it is mentioned that he has attention deficit disorder (ADD) and takes medication for it. This could be one of the main factors that causes William's aggressive and destructive behavior. The worst thing that has happened to William was when he was tied up and got his Xbox One S destroyed by Bill and Andy. His catchphrases are "Get freaking rekt!" and "Don't mess with me!" He also happens to lack any common sense or have any knowledge, despite being in high school. He doesn't know what "deceased" means, though uses words like "consequences" or "justify", meaning he does pay attention in school most of the time. He happens to be hypocritical. In "WILLIAM LOSES IT OVER ANDY'S XBOX ADDICTION!!!", he stated towards Andy that "More to do things than playing Xbox!" and "You need to get out more and do some exercise!", which Violette agreed to, but William mentioned that he doesn't like to. He happens to be very stubborn, as shown whenever Violette or Bill tell him to get off his Xbox or join them for family night. He usually refuses, which irritates his family. He is also very irresponsible, as he always destroys things, ruins food when his temper rises, never takes responsibility for his actions, and is very lazy, such as when he doesn’t do his homework, doesn’t wash his clothes or doesn’t wash the dishes. He happens to be gullible/naive, which isn't normal for he is now 16 years old (he acts like he's 8 or younger). He actually believed that some troller on eBay was going to pay them over $70,000 (KID LOSES IT OVER BID TROLLER ON EBAY!!!). Following up, he's pretty irrational, like when Violette wants him to have new shoes, which he does, but the previous kind of shoes. He states that they're "valuable". On a later video, "EBAY SCAMMER BRIBES INNOCENT CHILD!!!", he naturally stated that he hated his old, torn shoes. He is very nagging, such as when he nags about his Xbox. Most of the comments state that he should be put into a TV show like "Beyond Scared Straight", "Supernanny", or "Dr. Phil" for being an ungrateful and disrespectful brat. He happens to have a huge hatred towards school or anything that is related. In "WILLIAMS BACK TO SCHOOL MELTDOWN!!!", he burnt everything that his mother gave him for school, suggesting that he doesn't need school. He burnt his old backpack, binder, and pencil pouch. William's temper tantrums survived from his childhood into his teenage years. Relationship with family * Violette: I love my mom and all, but lately she has been treating me like I'm 5 or 6 years old. Like the time she got me a bucket of healthy snacks and kid toys in "WILLIAM'S HALLOWEEN CANDY MELTDOWN!!!", but I try to show respect for her. I go out of control when me and my dad are arguing and tend to shout at her when that happens. * Bill: MY DAD IS CRAZY AND I HATE HIM!! He has no respect for me. He always calls me a jerk and a dingbat! The worst thing he did was when he tied me up and destroyed my Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. I wish he would just get out of my life, so I would never see him again. He thinks that I have no respect for him, but he always instigates everything. BURN IN HELL, YOU FREAKIN' SCRUB!!! * Andy: Although we fight sometimes, we have a good relationship. * Lucy: My sister always likes to torture me and she always thinks she is the star of YouTube, but I'm the star because I appear in almost every YouTube video and she appears like a few times. She's the worst sister ever and I hate her! NEVER FORGET SISTER RUINS YOUTUBERS LIVE STREAM!!!. I hope she burns in hell too! * Zachary: My nephew and I have the best relationship of all. My mom wants me to behave when he's around. Probably because she doesn't want him to be like me. I show most of my respect for him. * Rest of the family: I don't wanna get into too much detail, but we have a mixed relationship. Reception William generally receives positive reviews, but he is still a highly controversial character due to his destructive behavior, stubbornness, and rudeness to other people. Sometimes people feel bad for William, like when Bill and Andy tied him up and destroyed his Xbox, terrorized him in his room in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!" and when Andy beat him up on Christmas Eve and ruined Violette's plan to go to church in "ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!!". Trivia * It is implied that William got his drivers license in "SISTER FAKES INJURY IN AN ATTEMPT TO GET WAITED ON!!!" * IN "DAD CHAINSAWS KID DOOR DOWN!!!", William's last name was revealed to be Anderson on the TV screen if paused at 3:22. Quotes #"Any scrub that sends kids to school on their birthday is a scrub." #"Well, I'll email him when he's done being deceased." #"You have like, ten of your special moments every day! Last week it was your 'Special Reese's Cup moment'. You always have your 'movie night moments'. You always have your moments! YOUR FREAKING MOMENTS!!!" #"SHUT UP!" #"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FACE?!!!" #"I don't wanna watch stupid Christmas movies!" #"I don't care if it's a freaking game!" #"You're gonna take time out of my Xbox time?!!! So you can watch stupid Christmas movies?!!!" #"It's 9:36. For real! Can I just go to bed? I'M SO TIRED!!!" #"I am playing the frickin' game and I'm frickin losing and I can't friggin win!" #"I'm not gonna freaking take a freaking break. I just wanna freaking win!!!" #"You wanted me to vacuum? I'll show you vacuuming!" #"I should show that video to the police!" #"Why would you go ahead an hour to lose an hour?" #"I'm going to write to the president of the Daylight Savings Association." #"SCREW YOU, DAYLIGHT SAVINGS!!!" #"Why? Why do they set it ahead an hour if you lose an hour?!!!" #"My dad has done too much crap to me lately." #"You shouldn't have done that. That's what it comes to, okay? NOW DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE!" #"IM NOT WATCHING A FREAKING MOVIE!!!" #"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FREAKING XBOX?!!!!" #"You may have won the battle, BUT YOU DIDN'T WIN THE WAR!!!" #"Least I'm not gonna end up a fat*ss like him." #"I don't wanna sit down and watch freaking Christmas movies. They're so stupid!" #"I WILL BREAK THAT CAMERA!!!" #"I didn't do anything wrong. Just give it to me!" #"Just make it easy and give it to me right now!" #"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal." #"I'm gonna starve to death!" #"Have fun sleeping on the roof!" #"Okay, so you're playing a stupid console when the time you wanted to play Call of Duty." #"What d'ya mean? You freaking got rekt with that freaking shredded wheat on your head." #"I don't wanna go to the light show! I just wanna go to Taco Bell!" #"There's a light on your camera! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! Theres a light right there! Theres a light right there! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! #"FREAKING SCRUUUUUUUUUUB!!!" #"I'M FREAKING DONE!!!" #"FREAKING JERK!!!" #"FREAKING IDIOT!!!" #"I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!!!" #"FREAKING FRICK OFF!!!!" #"I HATE YOU, DAD!" #"ARE WE GOING TO TACO BELL?!!!" #"GIVE ME MY MOUNTAIN DEW!!!" #"GIMME MY XBOX!!" #"GET REKT! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING MY XBOX!!!" #"GET OUT!!!" #"WE'RE NOT WATCHING THE FREAKING MOVIE!!!" #"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FINE! I'LL GO UPSTAIRS! YOU WANT A MOVIE?! I'LL GIVE YOU A MOVIE!!!" #"Yeah, but you do different things! The movie's just a freaking recording that you play over and over again!" #"You play it over and over again! And you'll be like, 'OH MY GOD! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS PART!!!'" #"I'm the one who should be asking questions!" #"You can probably repeat every single word they say in the movie." #"Your tablet's outside. Go get it!" #"I can't wait for my Xbox to come!" #"STOP SHINING THE FREAKING LIGHT ON ME!!!" #"Time to go get him." #"IM GOING FIRST!!!!!" #"I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!!! I'M DONE!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!" (After William shattered the car window to retrieve his Xbox). #"DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!" #"YOU NEED TO STOP FREAKING DOING THAT CRAP!!!" #"OH MY GOD! YOU MADE ME DRIVE OFF THE CLIFF ON MY GAME!!!" #"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" #"YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW GRAND THEFT AUTO 5!!! I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!!!" #"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU FREAKING PIECE OF CRAP! I DON'T HAVE GRAND THEFT AUTO! YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW COPY!!!" #"It's just funny!" #"I know! I could smell!" #"I'M USING IT!!!" #"WHATS OKAY?! HE FREAKING SLAMMED CAKE IN MY FACE!!!" #"I'M NOT GONNA PAY YOU AS MUCH NOW!!!" #"You are so annoying! DON'T EVER DO A MORNING PRANK AGAIN!!!" #"Do you like hot sauce?" #"He got it all over the floor!" #"Call the freaking, um, crappy... Crappy people things." #"Call the freaking... Whatever it is. Support." #"Would you please call the support?" #"I'M NOT WAITING 'TIL SATURDAY TO PLAY GAMES, AND I'M PROBABLY GONNA HAVE OFF TOMORROW!!! AND I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT VIDEO GAMES!!!" #"You know what it is now?! IT'S A KINDLE FIRE!!!" #"You're sleepin' outside tonight." #"Haha! Look what I have. I have your keys!" #"I don't want to sit there and stare at Peanuts the whole time." #"I DIDN'T COME OUT HERE TO GO CLOTHES SHOPPING, I CAME OUT HERE TO EAT!!!" #"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!!" #"I'M NOT''' WATCHING CHRISTMAS MOVIES!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!" #"Your hat is stupid." #"The music SUCKS!!!" #"Are you ready to see the best shoe in the world?" #"Why are you being shoeist?" #"Oh, you were probably saving it for Rotten Rebecca." #"WHERES MY PHONE?!!" #"Gimme my phone or I'm gonna text Rotten Rebecca!" #"Here I go!" #"My fans are gonna hate me!" #"I DON'T CARE!!! THAT'S A GOOD THING!!!" #"You good for a date on Friday?" #"That's a piece of junk! That's a frickin' netbook!" #"GET REKT YOU FREAKING JERK!!!" #"Can't stand HOMEWORK!!!" #"That's right! You better run!" #*throws fit* "WE HAVE NO INTERNET!!! WE HAVE NO INTERNET!!!" #"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FREAKING RECORDER!!! HOW AM I GONNA RECORD NOW?!!!" #"It doesn't matter with my *ss!!!" #'IT IS NOT WORKING PROPERLY!!!'''' #"I'm going to the bathroom." #"SCREW SCHOOL!!!" #"One thing: GET REKT AND DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!" #"GET FREAKIN' REKT!!!" #"You're a jerkier jerk, JERK!!!" #"I'm gonna turn off your phone. How'd you feel about that?!" #"That's what you get. GET FREAKIN' REKT!!!" #"SCREW YOU ALL!!! I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!!!" #"I'm so cold now! MY EAR HURTS!!!" # "The combination of chocolate and Gatorade helps me cure my ear." # "GET THIS FREAKING PILLOW OUT OF THE WAY!!!" # "THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!!!" # "FOR A PENNY AGAIN!!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DID THIS CRAP TO ME!!!" Gallery WILLIAMS BACK TO SCHOOL FREAK-OUT!!!.jpg|William shouting maxresdefault.jpg|William receiving fanmail unamed.jpg|William playing video games maxresdefault (1).jpg|Overweight William mqdefault.jpg|Happy William boy.jpg|Young William W2.jpeg god.png|William begging Andy to stop William.jpg williamandbillarguing.png|William and Bill arguing williamindacar.jpg|William in the car Pleasewillnocry.png williamlaughinglikeasavahe.jpg|William laughing crabbywill.png WILLWITHCAKEBOIII.jpg|William with cake on his face williamontheheadset.png williamgoerspsyyyy.png williamonpc.png MOM_GOES_PSYCHO_AND_THROWS_FIDGET_SPINNER_OFF_A_ROOF!!!.jpg williamandyandbillfightingovercake.png|William, Bill and Andy fighting over cake BILL SNIPS THE CORDS ON WILLIAM'S GAME CAPTURE!!!.jpg|Cringe-boy William Do you all like William? I LOVE HIM!!! I GIVE HIM AN A+!!! I love him!! I give him an A!! I love him! I give him an A-! I like him! I give him a B+! I like him! I give him a B. I like him. I give him a B-. I like him. I give him a C+ I don't love him, nor do I hate him. I give him a C. I don't like him. I give him a C-. I don't like him! I give him a D+! I hate him!! I give him a D! I hate him!! I give him a D-!! I HATE HIM!!! I GIVE HIM AN F!!! This poll was created by Veggieboytoo. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes